


Concealed Love, Hidden Strength

by DeanHanel



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, kidokano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanHanel/pseuds/DeanHanel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind the brave face of Mekakushi-dan there are two frail souls, lending their strength to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concealed Love, Hidden Strength

You know, it's no wonder that Kano and Kido were given their specific eye abilities. Kano, who hides his true self and puts on a mask of sarcasm and humor, is given the power to deceive. Kido, whose true emotions go unnoticed, is given the power to conceal. Between the two of them, no one can see the kind of pain Mekakushi-dan has known.

But even they can't hide from each other. They feign ignorance in the presence of others, but the nights spent silently comforting each other prove just how aware they are. Considering how many times the two have woken in each others arms, it's a miracle Seto and Marry haven't realized what's going on. Luckily, the two are preoccupied with each other. But these new members, Kido is certain they can see her and Kano clearly. She can see the dissecting looks Shintaro sends them, and the youthful excitement Momo exhibits. Yes, they can sense it for sure.

But despite their own acknowledgment of their feelings, they aren't quite ready to admit them to anyone else. If they do, Mekakushi-dan's brave face will crumble. So they keep them hidden, not letting on just how much the two lean on each other.

But they can't keep hiding it forever. Their secret is already beginning to crumble before them. But they won't have to be this way much longer. Soon, it will all be over.


End file.
